


A Simple Touch

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Victor, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic, because im evil like that, both of them are sick, i wonder what will happen if victor tries to cuddle him hmm..., victor has chills and yuuri is overheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are both sick. Victor is cold and clingy while Yuuri is overheated and irritable.There’s a bit of angst with Yuuri being angry at Victor, so be warned. Though of course everything turns out fine in the end!





	A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I come bearing another sickfic! (I know, big surprise.)  
> This fic was inspired by me wanting to see two characters sick at the same time, and also needing more irritated and snappy sickies. As with everything I write, this is 100% pure self-indulgence. and I hope by sharing this that you too can indulge! Now without further ado, let's get to it!

In theory, a day off with Victor in bed, even if they both have a cold, sounds perfect. It sounds like the ideal day, the picture of domesticity, a fantasy that Yuuri’s younger self would only dare to dream about.

Such fantasies involved steaming cups of tea, and sleepily resting his head on Victor’s shoulder only for Victor to do the same to him later. It meant both of them taking turns washing each others hair in the shower because they’ve been lying in bed for days, before drying off and collapsing in bed yet again, and promptly falling asleep.

In reality, however, things are far from perfect.

The cups of tea are empty, many mugs left on the bedside table and creating clutter next to the mess of tissues, bottles of medicine and the thermometer, because neither of them can muster the energy or motivation to clean up.

When Yuuri drifts off on Victor’s shoulder, he wakes up hardly five minutes later prompted by the intense need to sneeze or cough or _both_ , feeling a pain in his neck from the uncomfortable position.

Showers are difficult, both sick skaters struggling to remain awake and on their feet, trying to support each other as they fight for control over the water temperature.

Sleeping together isn’t much better. Yuuri is sniffing so much he has to keep two small pieces of tissues up his nose to keep it from dripping. Victor is on the opposite end of the spectrum, terribly congested even despite the intense heat and steam Yuuri had to endure for their shower. Victor snores when he’s congested, and Yuuri’s head throbs at the sound as he tries and fails to sleep. He hasn’t gotten any proper rest in days.

It’s day three of this shared cold, both of them coming down with it at the same time, no idea where it came from. Only that it hit hard and fast. There is no light in the room, the heavy curtains drawn closed as the smallest amount of light send pain pulsing through Yuuri’s aching head. And probably Victor’s too.

Victor has been uncharacteristically quiet about his suffering, not making much noise other than quiet moans and whimpers as he trembles. The usual chatty and bubbly Victor is gone, which may have something to do with a possible sore throat, but more likely it’s just the fevered agony he’s experiencing.

Yuuri is not quiet about his illness, loudly moaning after each excruciating sneezing fit, giving frustrated groans as he tosses and turns and tries to find a cool spot on the bed to rest his blazing body. More than once, he’s even roughly shoved Victor awake when the snoring gets to be too much for Yuuri and he snaps at him.

Yuuri loves Victor. He really does. But he also _really_ loves his sleep.

Right now, they’re both running high fevers, Victor trembling with chills while Yuuri feels overheated. Next to Yuuri, (who is currently sprawled out like a starfish,) Victor lays curled up on his side of the bed, bundled underneath the blanket as he shivers so hard his teeth chatter.

“Yuuri…” Victor whines, and Yuuri grits his teeth.

“What is it?” he asks. He tries to hold back his irritation but ultimately fails, if the way Victor flinches and shrinks in on himself is any indication.

There’s silence, save for the sound of Yuuri’s sniffles before Victor weakly whimpers out, “nevermind.”

For some reason, this makes Yuuri even more angry. “ _What_ do you _want_ , Victor?”

This time, the sniffle comes from Victor. It sounds horribly congested, but more wet now as Victor begins to get emotional. “I just… I wanted to cuddle….I’m so cold, Yuuri…”

The very idea of more heat on Yuuri’s scorching skin is far from a pleasant thought. Victor knows this. Yuuri has been complaining non-stop that he’s overheated. That he can’t even stand to be a mere foot away from another human body. He most certainly does _not_ want to curl up with Victor, whose fevered skin is radiating the same heat that Yuuri’s is. (Well, probably not _that_ much heat, Yuuri bitterly thinks as he feels more perspiration bead on his forehead.)

“I know you’re really hot right now, but I just…” Victor’s lower lip trembles as unshed tears gloss his eyes. “wanna feel your arms around me, keeping me warm.”

Despite how frail and undeniably miserable Victor is, finally caving and voicing his discomfort with this dreadful cold, Yuuri isn’t having it. A combination of his boiling brain and burning body renders Yuuri unable to feel any pity.

“If you so much as _touch me_ ,” he starts warningly, “I will get up and sleep on the couch.”

“B-but Yuuriー”

“I’m serious.”

“I can’t sleep, Yuuri. Everything hurts. Please, just until I fall asleep,” Victor pleads. He scoots closer, extracting a hand from under the blanket and reaching towards Yuuri, despite the man’s earlier threat.

The moment Victor’s fevered skin brushes Yuuri’s own, he abruptly sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed before pushing himself to his feet. Yuuri regrets the action immediately after; a wave of dizziness comes crashing over him so intense it almost send him falling to the floor, if not for shaking hands finding the bedside table and gripping it with white knuckles.

His headache thrums an excruciating rhythm in his skull and he hisses at the pain, swearing under his breath. Victor is saying something that Yuuri cannot hear over the blood roaring in his ears, and frankly he can’t be made to care about what Victor has to say right now.

Once the disorientation passes, Yuuri storms to the living room, not bothering to spare a glance back at Victor.

He collapses onto the couch, trembling with exertion, and gives a sigh that sounds and feels a lot more like a frustrated huff. There is no blanket on the couch, (not that Yuuri needs one,) and no pillow either, but the openness of the livingroom compared to the more confined space of their bedroom is already cooling the fevered heat rushing through Yuuri’s veins. He presses his face into the couch as he lays there, an arm dangling over the edge, and wills for sleep to take him.

The apartment is silent, save for the steady tick of the clock on the wall and the occasional sounds of Makkachin moving around the house. Yuuri likes the quiet. He hasn’t exactly been able to sleep in silence next to Victor, so he keeps his eyes closed and relishes in it.

Minutes pass, but still sleep will not come.

There isn’t much room to toss and turn while laying on the couch, and Yuuri quickly finds himself uncomfortably warm once again. The rhythmic _tick. Tick. Tick_ announcing each passing second is slowly driving Yuuri to insanity. With a frustrated groan, he gives up on sleep for now and sits up, cradling his head as his headache makes another reappearance.

He ponders what to do. He can’t get comfortable here on the couch, but he doesn’t want to go back to the bedroom either. He still hasn’t completely cooled off (both literally and figuratively) from his altercation with Victor. He briefly considers how the cool tile of the bathroom floor would feel against his burning cheek, and wonders if it’s worth the sore back to sleep there.

A soft sound drifting from the bedroom catches Yuuri’s attention, breaking him away from his thoughts. He strains his ears, curious, and is startled to realize the sound he is hearing is Victor crying.

Victor. Crying. With a fever. All alone in their bed. Where Yuuri left him.

Yuuri _left_ him.

Oh god, what has he done?

Yuuri remembers back to the last time he had been sick, and Victor had looked after him. He had brought Yuuri hot cups of tea, successfully warming his frigid and fevered body from the inside out. Victor had bundled him with blankets, placing gentle kisses on his hair and soothing touches on his back. He had stayed by Yuuri’s side through long and sleepless nights, courtesy of painful coughing fits and constant sniffling.

And what had Yuuri done in return to thank him? He had denied Victor the warmth and the love he had been seeking, that he had _needed_ , and stormed off, leaving Victor cold and alone and sick.

It’s his fault Victor is crying right now. Normally such a thought would be the start of spiraling anxiety, but instead Yuuri feels a strong surge of determination. He needs to make this right. He _will_ make this right. He’ll make it up to Victor, and then some. But first he has to apologize

He opens the kitchen cupboards and rummages through their assortment of tea, boiling some hot water before adding the leaves. While it steeps, Yuuri ventures to the hall closet and grabs two of the large quilts there. He contemplates throwing them in the dryer to help further ease Victor’s chills, but ultimately decides he doesn’t want the added heat of carrying the warmed bundles. This will be fine on its own.

Yuuri carries the blankets in one arm, holding the steaming mug in his other hand, and returns to the bedroom. He nudges the door open the rest of the way with his foot, and the hinges give a soft squeak, causing Victor to snap his head up.

There are fresh tear trails on his flushed cheeks, his nose is rubbed red and dripping. Victor sniffles, eyes wide and watery as he looks up at Yuuri.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says right off the bat. Plain and simple, and sincere. “I was upset and I snapped and you didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry, Victor.”

Victor doesn’t say anything yet, just sniffles again and blinks at Yuuri. His tears have stopped flowing, but his eyes are still glossy with them, and red around the edges.

“I brought you some stuff,” Yuuri goes on, holding up the items in his hands. “To help you feel better. I’m still too hot, so I don’t want to get too close to you, but I brought more blankets to warm you up, and tea.” He sets the mug down amidst the clutter, then gets to work tucking the blankets around Victor. When he’s done, Yuuri climbs into bed next to him, as close as his overheating body will permit.

“I love you. And I really am sorry.”

“I love you too,” Victor says at last. He’s still teary-eyed, but the soft smile on his chapped lips is genuine. “And I forgive you.”

Yuuri feels a part of him deflate with relief. Despite the heat his skin is giving off, he figures it couldn’t hurt to reach for Victor’s hand. Victor meets him halfway, as he always does, and holds Yuuri’s hand lovingly in his own.

“You should try and get some rest.”

“You too.”

“Mmm.”

Exhaustion begins to creep back in as Yuuri’s eyes slip shut. Victor’s hand holding his is warm, but not unbearably so. It’s more of a comfort than anything, knowing that Victor is here and he loves him, even when Yuuri happens to snap at him and make him cry.

He wishes his body wasn’t overheating right now, because to be honest, he _does_ want the feel of Victor curled up against him, especially if it will help Victor feel better too. But as it is, he settles for giving Victor’s hand a gentle squeeze to let him know he is fond of their contactーas small as it may be. His heart skips a beat when Victor gently squeezes back, and Yuuri can’t help but smile before finally succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you love sickfics anywhere near as much as I do, feel free to check out my other works, and also my tumblr! Comments and reviews always appreciated, but please do try and be kind as I am a fragile human being :)


End file.
